


再见，你好

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, for now, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 另一个现实。





	1. Sausage Party 香肠派对

**Author's Note:**

> 无beta。里面有无聊低俗的笑话，只是告诉你。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe: Sausage Party
> 
> 另一个现实之香肠派对

1

克拉克发现他在大都会内，只是看起来一切都不同了。

 

爆炸。

 

残骸。

 

叫喊。

 

一个黑衣人。

 

全副武装的他全身上下只有下半部分脸暴露出来，即使这样，克拉克感觉他认识他。死死绷紧的嘴角有着血液的痕迹，衬得原本苍白的脸色更加发灰。他记得他将那张嘴含着的感觉——温暖、湿润、饱满；而不是像这样毫无血色，还因为缺水而起了皮。

 

然而他的视线没有停留在黑衣人身上多久，就被迫将注意力转向飞速向他袭来的机器。克拉克甚至有些惊讶于自己的力量，因为他只伸出了一拳，就将那机器直接锤成了碎片。对着其他几个机器重复了一样的动作后，他转移了位置，然而他的视线再次忍不住移到了那个黑衣人身上。他扔的那几个蝙蝠状的飞镖全部命中周围的机器，并在一个时间爆炸。目睹着这一切的克拉克感觉到自己的心跳瞬时加快，但那个黑衣人行云流水般脱离了现场，并向自己奔来。

 

“我们需要暂时撤退。”他听见黑衣人用着他低沉到不似人类的声音说。他的视线再次放在了黑衣人暴露出来的皮肤上：熟悉的嘴唇和熟悉的下颚告诉克拉克那是布鲁斯。布鲁斯此时被黑色的制服紧紧包裹住身体，并被勾勒出所有克拉克所贪恋的线条和弧度。他想将视线停留在他的身体上再久一点，但那视线却重新转向了战场其他的位置——他看见了飞在天空上的女性，发着绿光的男性和红色的残影。而就在他还没来得及思考这一切都是怎么回事的时候，他听见旁边的声音说：“超人，小心——”

 

滴滴、滴滴——

 

克拉克睁开了双眼。他想伸向右边的床头柜去拍关掉作恶的闹钟，但受制于怀里安睡的人他无法动弹。被枕了一晚上的右臂此时受着蜜月麻痹的折磨，于是他只能先活动活动手指，然后戳了戳怀里的人。

 

“乖，起来一下，让我关掉闹钟。”克拉克轻声唤着。怀里的人动了动，但仍旧闭着眼睛，只见他侧身反手一抓，那闹钟直接被他扔了出去。他的方法显然很有效果，等飞出去的闹钟一落地，果然那提示音就消失了。

 

“布鲁斯……”克拉克用左手揉了揉不忍看见自己闹钟报废而闭上的眼睛，无力地唤着怀里仍然心安理得睡着的人。“你不能每次都这样让我老是得新买新闹钟啊，韦恩先生。”

 

“和我一起的时候你就不应该设闹钟。”

 

布鲁斯睡眼朦胧，但总归是醒了。不习惯早起的公子这时候甚至懒得正常说话，而是方便地用气泡音将句子磨了出来，听起来像是一只餍足的猫咪在打呼噜。说完，布鲁斯就势抬起手，玩起了被他压着身子的克拉克的下巴。调皮的手指来回搓着一晚上新冒出的青渣，好像在亵玩着喜爱的珍宝一般，弄得他怪痒的。于是克拉克直接抓住了作怪的手，并将它送到嘴边轻吻了一下后，用唇肉继续蹭着光滑的皮肤不肯离开。

 

“我好像梦到你了。”他听见贴着自己脖颈的布鲁斯说。一瞬雀跃后，克拉克用力将布鲁斯揽得不能再近，一边用松开布鲁斯手的那只手捧着布鲁斯的脸颊，用大拇指轻柔地摩挲。

 

“我也梦到你了。”他答道。尽管梦境里的一切都十分奇怪，但在温存之时他没有打破气氛的必要。

 

“梦里你的时尚品味还是很可怕，”布鲁斯嗤笑了一声，手上却又开始调皮地在克拉克的腹部游移。“但身材还是很好，”说还没说完，他又捏了捏克拉克腰间紧致的肌肉。“我喜欢。”

 

“我梦见你穿了一身灰色紧身衣，还有披风。头上还有两个猫耳。”克拉克一边揽着布鲁斯的那只手按摩着布鲁斯手臂坚韧的肌肉，一边带着笑意说着。布鲁斯抵着自己的胸口闷哼了一声，然后抓下他放在布鲁斯脸旁的手直接咬了一口，然后咕哝：

 

“我记起来了，你还说我屁股大。”

 

听见这话的克拉克直接大笑出声，直到怀里的人弹起身子挣开了他的怀抱，然后重重地坐在了克拉克的胯部，赤裸的下身贴紧了克拉克同样赤裸的部位。然而他身上的人并不在意，只是向后微微一倒，双手撑在身后，开始慢慢摆动自己的腰。

 

“我饿了。”布鲁斯一字一顿地说，仰着头垂眼看着克拉克的模样就跟吐着芯的蛇看着猎物一样。这一下子，直到刚才还愣住的克拉克终于反应了过来，他笑眼看着布鲁斯，双手落在了他的后胯上，又习惯性地摩挲起布鲁斯滑腻的皮肤。

 

“哪里饿了？”他听见他开口问道，天，他知道他才刚刚起床，但几秒前他的声音听起来还没有这么沙哑。布鲁斯没有立即说话，而是加重了下身磨着克拉克的力道，忽快忽慢，好像是用尽了时间去品味勃起的巨物抵住他会阴和臀缝来回戳刺的火辣触感。果然，喉间发出的低吟先回答了克拉克。他自己也忍不住张嘴放长了喘息，精神和全身上下的血液此时都急速向布鲁斯所摆弄着的下体涌去，自己的两只手也闲不住地开始爱抚布鲁斯跪在他两侧的大腿。

 

就在克拉克被刺激得闭上了眼睛之后，身上的人的动作却突地停了。

 

“尽管我爱你和你的香肠，”克拉克感到床一轻，一睁开眼，布鲁斯已经走到了卫生间门口。“但还是拜托你去做早餐了，谢谢。”说完，他就走了进去，一边带上了身后的门，挡住了克拉克热烈的视线。收回视线，转向天花板，精神的下身同样指着一个方向的克拉克哭笑不得。

 

“我们在一起就凑成个完美的热狗。”他跳下床穿上睡袍，翘起的下体从下摆缝隙中挺出来，随着他走出门的步伐带着不可忽视的份量上下抖动。“你的面包真的挺大的，布鲁斯。”

 

“闭嘴。”门里的人呛声道。

 

2

“冰箱里没什么东西了，”整顿好衣装的克拉克从卧室里走出来，对着坐在餐桌边抿着黑咖啡的布鲁斯说。“就给你做了些，我路上买个三明治填个肚子就好。”说着克拉克快速迈向布鲁斯，弯下腰亲了亲他的脸颊。

 

“下午早点回来，”布鲁斯拽住他的手叮嘱道。“晚上有场我们出资的电影，你陪我一起去。”

 

“我以为我们还要再等一等？”克拉克另一只手放到布鲁斯头上揉了揉。“你不怕被拍到吗？”

 

“如果一场秘密试映还有人偷拍，那韦恩企业的安保不用干了，”布鲁斯咬着杯沿说。“只有导演和三十几个被邀请签了合约的媒体和观众会来，我们偷偷坐在角落就好。”

 

“听你的。”克拉克忍不住再次弯下身压下了布鲁斯嘴旁的杯子吻了上去，然后及时在他还没来得及加深这个吻的时候将自己拔开了。“下午见，亲爱的。”

 

“下午见。”在目睹家门合上良久后，布鲁斯才重新动起了刀叉。

 

3

“家里终于没人了？”凯特·格兰特经过克拉克桌边时刻意停下问候了一句。“很少见到你这个点就到了。”

 

“早啊，凯特。”克拉克囫囵吞下最后一块三明治的角，扯了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴之后熟稔地以问候语躲开了话题。“你好吗？”

 

“我很好，事实上我不能再好了，”凯特翻了个白眼。“刚刚从佩里的办公室出来，我们被邀请去看一场试映，猜猜谁刚好撞到枪口上？我！”

 

“试映？”

 

“一个听都没听说过的导演导的，不过韦恩投资了，但那又怎样呢？又一个美好的夜晚泡汤。”

 

“呃，”克拉克想到他和布鲁斯的“秘密约会”，不禁语塞。“也许，也许我可以替你去参加？”

 

“真的？”凯特睁大了眼睛，不过立即又眯了起来，一只手肘直接落在了办公桌的挡板上，手掌撑着她的下巴。“什么条件？”

 

“无条件。”克拉克推了推眼镜。“稿交完了，晚上正好闲着没事，看个电影消磨时光挺不错的。”

 

“听起来不错。那就成交！”凯特原本眯起的眼睛又笑弯了，走之前顺手拍了拍克拉克的肩，让毫无准备的他差点眼镜都飞出去。扶正眼镜，克拉克松了口气，终于开始一天的繁忙工作。

 

希望晚上不要出差错才好。

 

4

“我穿这身应该不用换吧？”克拉克有些窘迫地看着布鲁斯，尽管对面的人也只是穿了一身白衬衫和黑西装裤，只要不去注意它们明显和他身上衣服不一样的布料质感的话。布鲁斯摇了摇头，向他迈进了一步，但最后只是伸出手整理了一下克拉克胸前的领带和褶皱。克拉克将布鲁斯圈进他的怀里，微微低头，下巴靠在布鲁斯的肩上有些许心虚地说：“差点我同事就要来了。最八卦的那位。”

 

“不会有什么事的。”布鲁斯抬头，将克拉克扶正后两手捧住显得些许慌张的记者的脸，迫使他看进自己的眼睛。“我们不公开的唯一理由只是为了保护你的隐私而已。不是因为你配不上我，或者我配不上你。”布鲁斯踮起脚来亲了亲面前这大男孩的眉心，然后看着他原本锁紧的眉头慢慢松开，微微翘起了嘴角。

 

“我爱你。”布鲁斯说。

 

“我也爱你。”克拉克晚上第一次笑了出来。

 

5

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

“我愿意。”

 

在话音落下，第一个演职人员的名字出现在屏幕上后，一阵掌声雷鸣。不久之后名单也到了尾，所有在席的人员也都安静下来之后，一个矮小的人走到了屏幕下工作人员准备好的椅子上坐下，开始感谢所有到场的媒体和观众。那是刚刚放完的爱情片的导演，尽管他有个令人发笑的声音，但所有人都端坐着聆听他接下来的讲解。其实作品看上去在内容上没有多大新意，但那位导演的鬼斧神工将观众拽入了这如梦般的故事中一时无法脱离。克拉克和布鲁斯坐在角落也静默了很久。

 

“爱情啊，在现实生活中往往无法圆满，所以我作为一个浪漫的人，就自然想要构建出一个虚构的完美故事。”导演迎着主持人的问题笑着说。

 

“你觉得他说的是真的吗？”克拉克握着布鲁斯的手说。

 

“也许吧。”布鲁斯回握克拉克，并侧头看向他的爱人。他们的手心微微湿热，好像在此时两人合为一体，也可以说是心灵互通。手肘顶着手肘，上臂贴在一起，力求在此时也能够互相汲取对方的温度。借用电影里的台词，克拉克敢说他为布鲁斯跳动的心比堪堪三十七度火热得多。他恨不得将自己的心挖出来作为证明，但是布鲁斯要个心脏干什么。想着想着，他自己先笑了出来。原本就在凝视他的布鲁斯见状露出些许疑惑，但很快就被克拉克的傻笑感染，微微翘起了嘴角，眼底一片融化为水的温柔。

 

“为什么我那么爱你，布鲁斯？”

 

“爱情的魔力。”布鲁斯挤了挤眼睛，最后却神情颇为认真地说。

 

“当然。”


	2. Prince Charming and Snow White 白马王子和白雪公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe: Prince Charming and Snow White
> 
> 另一个现实之白马王子和白雪公主

 

5

第二天，克拉克一到报社就被凯特堵在了大门口。

 

“早啊，凯特。现在如果你不介意的话我需要——”克拉克有些窘迫地低头看着一脸谄媚的凯特。他抓着公文包的挂带，一边侧着肩想要从凯特身边的缝隙挤过去，但凯特的一只手臂突然挡住了他的去路。

 

“早上好！听着，”凯特似乎是想要努力压制住自己的笑意，但她失败得很彻底。她对克拉克眨了眨眼睛，一边用手戳着他的胸口。“昨天……怎么样啊？”

 

“电影还不错，今天片方应该会发给你昨天的关于反响的通稿吧。”克拉克有些不耐地说。昨晚电影结束后两人立即逃离了影院，以免有任何人发现他们，而克拉克自认为他们隐藏得十分周到。随后布鲁斯带着他去海滨一家露天餐厅用餐之后在车里度过了后半夜。坐在打开的后备箱边缘，两人对着海依偎在一起，清凉湿润的海风扑在脸上好不惬意。他们除了星星点点的路灯之外连海都看不清，只能看见对方。耳边除了海浪一阵一阵的爱语，就是两人时不时交接的悄悄话。之后两人迷迷糊糊地在车里睡着了，直到阳光吻上了布鲁斯的脸颊，让克拉克一睁眼就充满了惊喜。他刚好坐在驾驶位上，于是他就没有唤醒布鲁斯，直接向自己的公寓开去。好在布鲁斯在路上就醒来了，顺利地回到家后，两人为了省事一同洗了澡，布鲁斯躺回了卧室柔软的床，而克拉克却不得不去上班。

 

这也就是为什么克拉克如今有些毛躁。但凯特并没有留心在意，继续横在克拉克身前甚至开始玩起他的领带：“嗯，今天我赶完稿后麻烦你帮我扫一眼看一下有没有什么问题。”她对着克拉克再次眨了眨眼。“我可以刊登吗？我收到的东西？照片啊，通稿啊什么的？”

 

“呃，当然可以。”克拉克略带迟疑地回答。为什么要问他这么个问题？

 

“还有一件事，克拉克，”她在说“克拉克”的时候好像先在嘴里含了它一整天。“你是不是——”

 

话音未落，露易丝就先从凯特身后冒了出来，挽住克拉克的手臂抢过了话茬：“不好意思，借用一下他。”还没等凯特答应，露易丝就强行拉走了克拉克，让大块头踉跄了好多步之后才平缓了下来。等到两人合上了露易丝的独立办公室的门后，克拉克终于松了一口气：“谢谢你，露易丝。”

 

露易丝是为数不多的知道他和布鲁斯的地下恋情的人。至于原因，那就比较直接：布鲁斯寻访星球日报的时候与克拉克打破了“职业道德”的场景刚好被露易丝撞见。之后两个人的天窗就开得更敞亮了，露易丝不怕她和克拉克私下碰面违反办公室规定，克拉克在身边也有个可以说开话的朋友。

 

“别提了。”露易丝绕到自己的办公桌后坐了下来，但两手已经开始忙碌地翻找着什么。“有个东西要给你看看。”

 

“什么东西？”克拉克在露易丝对面的办公椅上坐了下来。

 

“它是昨天晚上传到报社的传真上的，所以今天早上用过传真的都看过了，”露易丝抬起一个文件看了看地下，手一顿，然后有些咬牙切齿地说：“还有凯特·格兰特女士也拿到了。”好像在嘴里把那个名字嚼了一遍之后，她才将东西抽了出来递给克拉克。克拉克接过去一看，是张照片。

 

那正是在影院里的布鲁斯和克拉克交握着手相视一笑的场景。

 

克拉克的呼吸几乎凝滞了三秒之后才敢断断续续地将顶着胸腔的浊气慢慢放出，但他的眼睛却一直盯着照片一刻也没有眨过。如果他只是一个陌生人，他会夸赞这对情侣是多么登对，照片的角度是如何地到位和巧妙，灯光是如何衬托出两人亲密的氛围；但他是克拉克·肯特，他是布鲁斯的情人，他是个记者。所以在最初袭中他的震惊散去之后，他不免狐疑——这张照片根本不是偷拍出来的。当场根本没有任何人拿着照相机，甚至没有人注意到角落里有一对情侣在卿卿我我，更别说注意到其中一人的身份是什么了。

 

那这张照片是哪里来的？为什么又会送到星球日报来？拍照片的这个人知道他在星球日报工作？

 

露易丝的办公室沉寂了太久，好像太阳都肉眼可见地西移后，克拉克才生涩地戳破沉默：“我、我不明白。”

 

“相信我，我更不明白。”露易丝将下巴撑在十指交叉的两手背上作端详状，犹豫了一会后，她才开口：“但现在估计还有个比这个照片本身更严重的事情——”

 

“凯特要把你们写进她的专栏。”

 

“什么？”克拉克几乎是从原位弹了起来。“她不能这么做。”

 

“冷静点，克拉克，”露易丝略带歉意地说。“在凯特看来，写她的同事的八卦并没有什么不合适，换一个角度看，她也许觉得正是因为她是你同事，所以她来写再合适不过了。”

 

“这是侵权！”他此时已经抓住了露易丝办公室的门把，头也不回地撂下话就向凯特的办公桌奔去。

 

“嗨，克拉克！”凯特看到他停在自己桌边，面作惊讶，但那个表情比她的假睫毛看起来还要更夸张一点。“你找我有什么事？”

 

“凯特，你不能发那张照片。”克拉克堪堪抑制住他的怒火，一只手把住凯特办工桌的挡板想要借此稳住他欲崩溃的心境。“没有经过我的同意，你就不能发。”

 

“可是你答应我了。忘记了吗？在门口的时候，”说着，她还掏出了自己手机播放了一条录音。那正是刚刚他们在门口的那个奇怪对话。“你说“当然可以”！再说了，克拉克——”

 

“星球日报发了总比其他报社发了要好太多：我们不仅有第一手资讯，还有当事人；而且其他报社保不定会怎么写！我一定会保证你英俊的脸被码掉，完稿后也一定会给你过眼的……”

 

克拉克已经失去了听完凯特辩解的耐心，直接转身离开。凯特看着他的背影松了口气，视线方便地一低：那个挡板不知道什么时候凹进去了几块。

 

6

“我可以解释，布鲁斯。”站在椅子后的克拉克显然有些焦急。

 

“克拉克，”布鲁斯小叹了口气，然后一只手带着克拉克坐了下来。“你不需要解释任何事情。”

 

说完，布鲁斯走到克拉克身旁，跨坐在了他的大腿上。他用几乎算得上是在调情的速度摘下克拉克的眼镜并将它随意地抛至脑后。接着，他两边的手肘搭在克拉克的双肩上——一只手从后边扶住了克拉克的头，另一只则抱住了克拉克的肩膀；往前一倾，手上一用力，两人的额头就贴在了一起。布鲁斯张嘴缓缓地送气，温暖的气流暧昧地填满克拉克嘴唇上每一丝唇纹。克拉克的头发与几根温柔的手指缠结在一起，敦促他将自己绷紧的头皮放松。克拉克像小兽一样用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的，然后用自己双手将他环抱紧，一边重重地闭上了双眼，像是心安了些。

 

“我只是不想让我们的事以这种方式曝光，”克拉克又睁开了眼睛，只是没有回望进布鲁斯的眼眸。“我想堂堂正正的；就像，就像公开求婚或者什么的。”说完他安静了下来，并抬眼大方直视他怀中的人；但布鲁斯腰后两只紧握的手的却将克拉克的忐忑暴露得一览无遗。

 

于是布鲁斯直接笑了出来，拉开两人上身的距离，用手指刮了刮他男友的鼻子：“那你现在是在求婚吗？我倒是希望这里没有人可以看到我们？”还没等克拉克开口，布鲁斯就先用嘴堵回了克拉克的辩词。克拉克呜咽了几声，但很快就被布鲁斯灵活的舌头搅和得缄默下来，开始用加速跳动的心脏打响战鼓，一心一意地与布鲁斯打起了唇舌之战。克拉克真是爱极了布鲁斯的主动和时不时从喉间发出的享受的呻吟声。如果在接吻时加上爱抚，布鲁斯此时就会在克拉克手下不停地扭动自己的身躯，最后被点燃的还是自己，所以甘于现状的克拉克的手还是安放在了布鲁斯的腰后。

 

“反问句，小记者。”良久，布鲁斯才从缠绵中断开，抱着克拉克脑袋在他耳边喘息着说。

 

“我等不及了。”

 

“什么？”克拉克含着布鲁斯的耳垂，在品尝时的间隙勉强回应布鲁斯的话，声音低沉得危险；尽管嘴慢，手却很好地接收了直觉，利落地伸进了布鲁斯后面的裤腰里，让布鲁斯先低吟了一声作为回答。

 

“婚礼，还是这个？”

 

布鲁斯从鼻腔哼笑了一声，眼睛里的欲火可以将两人燃烧殆尽：“你还是先把手下的活“干”完吧，婚礼我可以等。”

 

7

后半夜。

从浴室中走出来的布鲁斯脚下仍有些虚浮，于是克拉克直接将他扛了起来放在了床垫上，并示意他趴在床上，然后跪在一边开始主动地为他按摩腰部。布鲁斯将摆在一旁的克拉克的电脑扯过来放在面前，并开始查看克拉克之前在看的工作邮箱。

 

“格兰特女士给你发了明天她要刊登的稿子，介意我打开看看吗？”说完不等克拉克的同意，他就直接下载并点开了文档开始阅读。克拉克见状掐了下布鲁斯的屁股，引起一声痛呼之后再打开手掌揉捏他柔韧的臀肉；结果下一秒就被布鲁斯打开了手，于是他又老老实实地按回布鲁斯的腰部。

 

“导演……高超……令人感动——对于一个八卦专栏来说是不是过多着笔于导演的技术和电影了？我以为主题是关于我们的地下恋情呢。”布鲁斯无趣地咬了咬指尖，然后翘起了小腿又借重力砸向床垫。“啊，终于看到我了：哥谭臭名昭著的花花公子终于找到了自己命中注定的白马王子？很好笑。”

 

“凯特……”克拉克忍不住停下了手上的动作，转而扶起了额头。“还是不要看了，布鲁斯。”

 

“我也好久没看关于自己的报道了，也无妨。”布鲁斯挪了挪位置，好让克拉克躺在他旁边，但眼睛仍然没有离开电脑屏幕。“哦——这就是那张照片啊。拍得挺不错的。”

 

“就是这样才很奇怪啊！当时根本没有照相机，而且这个角度拍出来的照片不可能可以藏起来拍。”克拉克枕着自己的手臂皱着眉盯着仍饶有兴趣的布鲁斯，有些烦躁地说。“而且那个人为什么会送到星球日报？难道他知道我是谁？”

 

布鲁斯映着着白色文档的钴蓝虹膜此时看起来有些冰冷，但在他看向克拉克的时候，那冻骨般的寒气瞬间消散了：“除非我死了，否则没人可以伤害到你。”他伸手扯了扯垂在克拉克额前的卷发。“你可是我命中注定的白马王子，克拉克·肯特。”

 

“别提了，布鲁斯。”他在布鲁斯的肩头上无望地划着圈。“我才更像个落难女子。”

 

“那我来救你，”布鲁斯将克拉克拉近，然后轻啄了下克拉克的嘴唇又断开。

 

“现在你就是白雪公主。”

 

布鲁斯再次吻上了克拉克。被覆住嘴的克拉克忍不住翘高了嘴角，并将布鲁斯拥得更近。


	3. The Truman Show 楚门的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe: The Truman Show
> 
> 另一个现实之楚门的世界。

8

“蝙蝠侠，情况如何？”带着金色套索的女性从空中精准地降落在他的身旁。

“卡尔被射线击中，但现在除了据他说的嘴里一直有棉花糖的味道之外没有任何异常反应。”克拉克听见“蝙蝠侠”一板一眼地说。听着这语气，克拉克忍不住扫了眼身旁离得最近的他，却意外地发现他听起来十分冷静，抓着报告单的手却微微收紧。

 

这位“蝙蝠侠”，或者说是布鲁斯，也会担心我吗？

 

“真他妈的好玩。”发着绿光的男子借着手上的戒指变出了个管状的东西。“口气清新剂，要来一下吗？”

 

滴滴，滴滴——

 

这次布鲁斯没有可以砸闹钟的机会，因为这一次是座机铃声响了。克拉克撑起上半身向它够去，拿起话筒后他带着浓厚的睡意问：“你好，这里是卡……克拉克。”

 

“我看到新闻了，克拉克！妈一下就认出了你。”电话里熟悉的声音听起来十分欣喜：“我真为你们感到骄傲，为你和布鲁斯。”一直竖着耳朵在听的布鲁斯此时默默地从被子里钻出来，像一只试探着的猫，略微忐忑地看着仍然拿着话筒的克拉克。

 

“谢谢你的支持，妈，但现在才……”克拉克往另一边的床头柜看去，但他想起来闹钟前几天才被布鲁斯毁灭，而布鲁斯还没那个心情还没购入新的闹钟。“很早。”

 

躺在一旁的布鲁斯眨了眨眼，意识到了他停顿的原因，然后一个按捺不住就笑出了声。还没来得及用被子捂住嘴，声波就先通过话筒传到了堪萨斯那边的屋里。只听见玛莎也笑了，然后友好地打了声招呼：“早上好啊，那边是布鲁斯吗？我可以跟布鲁斯说声话吗？”

 

“早上好，肯特女士（Ms Kent）！”布鲁斯爬了起来，扒着克拉克的肩对着话筒喊着。布鲁斯像是昨天晚上有些“受凉”，以致于今天早起第一句话听起来可以说成是不当的沙哑。平日的克拉克可能会感到些许羞愧，但此时这异常熟悉的声音像导线一样将跑到脑后的梦全部重燃。克拉克恍惚地看着身边和梦中一模一样的下颚，舌尖就自发地顶着一个好似有千斤重的名称，但怎么样都吐不出来。

 

“蝙蝠侠”……到底是谁？

 

“卡尔”，又是谁？

 

终于注意到他的视线的布鲁斯好笑地皱了皱眉，似乎是在疑惑他突然执著起来的眼神，然后做了个鬼脸作为回应。看到这和梦中的人大相径庭的表情，克拉克才回过神来。

 

在想什么呢，一个梦而已！醒醒，克拉克。他在内心默默地对自己扇了个巴掌。

 

“妈，稍等一下，我去拿些东西。”克拉克清了清喉咙，将电话放下，并迅速下床跑去厨房接了杯水。然而就在他回到卧室的时候，却发现布鲁斯正拿着话筒和玛莎聊起来了，看起来还聊得十分尽兴。

 

“嗯，好……玛莎，谢谢你——哈哈哈，好，我很乐意。”

 

克拉克坐回了布鲁斯身边，并将水塞到了布鲁斯另一只手上，并倾耳聆听；直到听筒内的声音说完了话，他才将话筒从布鲁斯手中拿了过来：“好了妈，布鲁斯嗓子有些不舒服，换我来继续。”

 

“不了不了，到时候回来堪萨斯再聊吧，到时候见！”还没等克拉克说完话，忙音就抢先了一步。克拉克无奈地将话筒放回去，然后将布鲁斯喝完水的空杯子同样放回了桌面。

 

“妈跟你说了什么？”克拉克的手不住地搓着大腿。

 

“说你多么不懂事，然后叫我好好照顾你。”瞥了一眼克拉克手上的动作，看出他的紧张的布鲁斯窃笑，但随后立即改了口：“没有，她说你是个值得我托付一生的人，然后让我叫她玛莎，然后她还要请我们去堪萨斯做客。”

 

“那你怎么回应的？”知道这些的克拉克不但没有放松，反而更加端坐。这是第一次他们对自己最亲密的人袒露他们维持多年的地下恋情，虽然双方家庭都非常开明，但他不得不承认他仍有些担忧。他们原本的计划是自己一步步脚踏实地地去开拓两人的未来，而这次突然的意外将小心翼翼的两人一下推到了聚光灯下，是两人都没有想到的。

 

克拉克只怕这小心维护多年的感情只因为一些阴差阳错而成为泡影。

 

布鲁斯无奈地笑了笑，伸过手去捏了捏克拉克的脸颊，说：“肯定是答应了啊。当初我还真忘了我们父母都会看到这个消息呢。”

 

“你看起来有些不高兴。”克拉克也捏了捏布鲁斯放在他脸庞的手，像是在安慰他一样。克拉克害怕布鲁斯会不适应这突然迈出的一大步。

 

“完全没有。我只是觉得，”布鲁斯整个人扑在了克拉克身上，脸埋进克拉克的脖颈。“这一切都太美好了。”

 

克拉克听了没有说话，只是紧紧地回抱了布鲁斯，放空的眼神却让人看不出他究竟在想什么。

 

 

9

“比照片里看上去还要登对呢。”

 

布鲁斯听见玛莎悄声对她的丈夫乔纳森说。他低头看着自己面前的盘子，尽全力不去注意夫妇私下的对话，以免自己脸红。为了转移注意，他瞥了眼坐在一旁大块朵颐，丝毫没有在意他父母说了什么的克拉克。克拉克太久没有回斯莫威尔了，以致于一回到这个久违的家后就全身心沉浸在重温他所怀念已久的一切：堪萨斯阳光晒着麦田的气息，家里陈旧但仍然明快的橙色壁纸，他换的新鞋磕在地板上清脆的响声，和他爸妈煨得恰到好处的炖菜。

 

刚将最后一块牛肉送进嘴中的克拉克抬起头来恰巧看见布鲁斯的注视，以为他是在暗示着什么，于是他就着嘴里的东西向肯特夫妇开口问：“对不起，刚刚你们说了什么？”

 

“注意礼仪，克拉克！你可不再是小男孩了。”玛莎嘴上责备着，面上却带着笑容看向布鲁斯：“不要告诉我他在家里也还是这样，还要麻烦你来管教。”

 

布鲁斯愣了愣，然后微微解颐。

 

他喜欢玛莎用的“家”这个字。

 

“其实在家都是他来照顾我，我只会说想要吃什么，和帮忙把碗放进洗碗机。”说完，他手肘碰了碰克拉克的；比起刻意，更像是多年来情侣间养成的甜蜜的习惯。克拉克笑了笑，然后不好意思地说：“我也就会爸妈教我的那些菜了，其他所有事都是布鲁斯在照顾我。”

 

将这一切看进眼里的夫妇相视一笑，但没继续接话茬，而是站了起来；乔纳森拿起了他面前的碟子：“你们先去客厅吧，我们来收拾就好。”

 

10

布鲁斯站在楼梯上看着墙上挂着的照片。肯特夫妇很细心地将他们以时间线排列，迈上去几步，下一个照片里的克拉克就长大几分。他目睹着看起来颇为羸弱的克拉克带上他那笨重的眼镜的过程，并在心里默默地思考他是怎么在这十多年里长成这么一个可爱的大块头。还没有登上最后几层台阶，身后就有人叫住了他。

 

“想要看更多照片吗？”

 

布鲁斯回头，看着笑得和善的玛莎。

 

“当然。”

 

他们来到了沙发一起坐了下来。不知道什么时候玛莎手上已经有了一本厚重的相册，她将相册放在桌上摊开，然后指着一张照片说：“这是克拉克八岁的时候……”

 

“我们可以加入你们吗？”乔纳森拍了拍克拉克的肩膀说。“父子间的对话已经结束了。”

 

“那我就把相册留给你们两个了。”玛莎说着站了起来，将自己的儿子稳稳地按到了布鲁斯身边的位置。乔纳森接着说：“布鲁斯，如果克拉克不愿意告诉你某些照片相关的糗事，就尽管跟我们开口。”说完，他自己笑了笑，然后没等回复，夫妇两人就互相搂着腰上了楼。

 

“你父母真好。”布鲁斯目送着他们上楼，一边悄悄地说。“我可以想象得到我家人和你家人碰面的场景。”

 

“很和睦？”克拉克将自己左边的重量压在了布鲁斯身上。

 

“不仅是和睦，”布鲁斯把头靠在了克拉克的肩上。“还是那种会一起合作拍下儿子们的亲密举动，事后还要分享照片的和睦。”

 

“我不能更期待了。”

 

“你这个奇怪的人，”布鲁斯就着这个姿势，指使着克拉克：“把相册拿近点。”

 

“好——”克拉克向前一抓，相册就躺在了两人大腿间。就在克拉克要翻到下一页时，他看见了他八岁在游乐场和小丑合影的照片。

 

他手上一顿。

 

他觉得他在还哪里见过这个小丑。

 

照片里的小克拉克因为害怕身旁的侏儒小丑哭得很难过，而那小丑的笑脸看上去比他更难过。这个小丑替他拿着棉花糖，一边伸出他的舌头；配上他奇怪的头形，他长得不能再像那些整蛊玩具里跳出来的小丑头了。

 

但不只是这样。

 

“你这张照片很可爱。”布鲁斯的话突然打断了他的思绪。“虽然有些政治不正确，但是我知道你只是害怕小丑的脸而已。”

 

“啊，是。我当时做了一晚上的噩梦，尽管当初我还没看小丑回魂那部电影。”克拉克讪讪地笑。布鲁斯轻哼了一声，然后就着克拉克拿着页脚的手将相册翻了一页。

 

“你的近视是怎么来的？看电影看出来的？”布鲁斯问。

 

“嗯……我好像是亲了一位我当时有好感的一个女孩——”克拉克再次停了下来。

 

“女孩，是吧？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉。“所以你觉得近视戴眼镜很酷，可以吸引女孩，然后就带了这么副眼镜？”

 

“呃，差不多吧。我也记不太清了。”克拉克努力不让自己的心焦浮于脸面，但也只能勉强笑了笑。

 

克拉克发现他想不起来。只要一去触摸脑内里成形但是却遥远又模糊的过去，他的胸口就不住地冒起一团邪火，让他心浮气躁。布鲁斯注视着他糟透了的假笑，又不留痕迹地看了眼他繁复磨蹭着页面边缘的手指，不免有些担忧地说：“我问这些，有烦到你吗？”

 

“不，不是的！我想我只是最近压力比较大。”感到心口异常灼热，克拉克靠回沙发紧紧闭上了眼，却又迅速地睁开，好不让布鲁斯继续担心下去。

 

“男孩们，”克拉克望向楼梯。“突然找到了以前的照相机，估计还能用。不过你们肯定不熟悉，就是那种照了就立刻出照片的照相机。”乔纳森拿着相机微微晃着向两人示意。“要来一张吗？”玛莎接着说。

 

克拉克看了布鲁斯一眼，终于笑得真诚。“为什么不呢？”他听见自己说，一边紧紧地握住了布鲁斯的手，好似被扣在一起的锁，怎样都无法解开。

 

如果不确定自己的过去，那就确定自己的未来。

 

布鲁斯看了看两人交握的手，然后抬眼看进了镜头，眼里装满了内敛的温柔。

 

“起司——”

 

11

克拉克拿着他们的合照放空了半晌。

 

此时大家都睡下了，而他却坐在黑乎乎的客厅里和一张他看不清的照片对峙了不知多久。至少窗外的月亮还在与他作伴，只是她伸出的手贴在窗棂时，他又不愿在她的护佑下被安慰了；只能在黑暗里匿得更深。枝桠的影子在他的余光里不停晃动着、搅弄着地上本应纯净的白月光，来来回回竟让克拉克好不容易平静下来的心又开始躁动。

 

这种久违的不安全感竟然在他童年的家中向他袭来。这样的想法就已经让他不寒而栗，而如今他还搞不清这样的不安全感是从何而来。他很清楚他深爱着布鲁斯，并且这份爱不容置疑；但他不确定现在的他还能不能承受这份爱——他怀疑他病了，他这没有由来的梦和没有开端和结尾的记忆都让他无比地惧怕。这些看似玄乎的事情影响不了他的生活的根本，但是他们的阴影却像四处乱窜的老鼠，害虫一般侵扰啃噬着克拉克的思绪。

 

如果不确定自己的过去，那就确定自己的未来。克拉克稍稍冷静之后对自己默念，手中握着口袋里装的东西不愿松开。

 

突然，楼梯嘎吱一响，克拉克一下子全身都冒出了冷汗——他猛地一回头，发现是披着他的睡袍的布鲁斯。他瞬时松了一大口气，却因夜深不敢出声。

 

“我吓到你了吗？”布鲁斯偷笑着绕到了克拉克身后。他摸了摸克拉克的后颈，发现他此时冰凉，于是将自己披着的睡袍脱下，让克拉克站起来套上了。克拉克抓住想要撤回的手，欲转身亲吻他的爱人，却发现这碍事的沙发无法让他靠得更近，于是他直接一句话不说跳上了沙发将布鲁斯揽到他的怀里，含住了布鲁斯柔软的双唇。

 

克拉克可以想象得到他这时看起来有多傻，但多亏整个客厅非常暗，并且两人只能借着月光看清对方镀着银线的棱角。事实上，克拉克唯一能看清的只有咫尺的布鲁斯，好像全世界空无一物，只剩他们两人和一个缠绵的吻。他爱着布鲁斯平时尖锐的眼神在这时候是如何被他深入口腔的热软化成一滩水；而他的灵魂同时也不自控，却心甘情愿地被布鲁斯瞳中的黑洞包容。他恨不得将此时在他胸口沸腾的热忱通过一次次热吻和抚摸，还有一轮轮交融和高潮全部倾泻给布鲁斯，但他似乎有些太过于急躁了：刚刚还因恐惧而冰凉的身体此时已经完全在布鲁斯手下变得近于滚烫……他贪婪地看着布鲁斯动情的面容，忽地眼睛一热。他以为他要流泪了，于是他闭上了眼睛，好不让布鲁斯发现。但那热度攀升得极快，克拉克觉得他的眼皮几乎要烫伤了——

 

这不对劲。这非常，非常不对劲。

 

克拉克不得不断开了亲吻，扭开了头。

 

“怎么了？”

 

布鲁斯恍惚地睁开了双眼，迷蒙地摸上了克拉克的脸颊。克拉克后怕地将布鲁斯的手包在他的两手之间，不让他碰到自己。在僵持了一会后，克拉克才磕磕巴巴地开口：“我，我需要些新鲜空气。”

 

“不邀请我吗？”

 

听到这一句的克拉克晃了晃神。他默默地回头，慢慢睁开了眼。不知不觉，布鲁斯已经迈过了沙发背，将克拉克的唇舌重新包围。

 

克拉克发誓，他只用一眼，就再一次不能自控地爱上了布鲁斯。尽管上一次仍然奏效。非常，非常奏效。


End file.
